The Story of Steven
by opaltiger
Summary: This is the story of Ruby and Sapphire's Steven, and how he became the Pokemon Champion.::The journey starts!
1. Chapter One

Arcy: Hi! Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new story. J It's all about the Champion, Steven, and how he beat the Poke League. I hope you all like it. I might as well start, since I have nothing else to say. 

Onto the story!

The Story of Steven 

By opaltiger

Chapter One 

'Salamence is unable to battle! Metagross wins the match!'

Steven grinned as his prized Pokemon defeated his last opponent.

He was finally the Pokemon Champion!

'Steven! Steven!' his mother called, her eyes bright with happiness.

'STEVEN! WAKE UP!'

Fourteen-year-old Steven Avatar woke to the sounds of his mother banging on the door of his room.

'Hey, you don't want to be late for your birthday party, do you?'

Steven grinned. He had almost forgotten about his birthday.

He wormed his way out from under the covers, then slipped on a jet black t-shirt with a Ho-oh on one side and a Lugia on the other. He also added his usual jeans, and tied a bandanna around his head.

Steven looked at himself in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction.

He was quite tall for his age, with darkish-brown hair and green eyes.

Rushing downstairs, Steven almost crashed into his father who was preparing breakfast.

Richard Avatar was the Hoenn League Champion, and considered to be one of the best trainers in the world.

Steven looked at what his father was making, and grinned. It was a cake in the shape of a Beldum, one of Steven's favorite Pokemon. Even though it was basically a large metal hood with one eye, Steven knew it could evolve into Metagross, one of the strongest Steel types in the world.

Steven, like all the other Avatars before him, loved Steel types. He thought they were really strong, and second only to Ghost and Dark types, if even them.

As he entered the living room and sat down on the couch, Steven heard his mother calling. 'Would it be OK with you to Fly over to Mauville City and to the day care to help your father?' she asked.

Steven grinned. 'OK, but after I get my presents!'

Natalie Avatar stuck her head in the door. 'If you agree to receive one present at the Day Care,' she countered.

Steven sighed. 'Fine,' he answered.

Eagerly awaiting the time set for his party, Steven stepped out back to the family Pokemon, Blazing Shadow, a Houndoom.

Houndoom looked like a large, black dog with a devilish tail.

'Doom, Houndoom?' the large dog whined.

Steven grinned, and began scratching him behind the ears.

After a while, Houndoom began purring, an odd sound to come from a dog. Steven quickly stepped aside, and with good cause. A few seconds later, a huge Flamethrower attack erupted into the sky. Blazing Shadow looked at Steven sheepishly.

The teenager sighed, and went back inside. Checking his Pokemon wristwatch, he noticed it was 11:47, and the party was at twelve-thirty.

Thinking the time would never come, Steven went back to his room, and began surfing the web on his laptop.

After about an hour of looking at ads for hundreds of different detergents, sprays, and lotions, Steven went downstairs to finish the decorating.

As he entered the living room, most of the balloons and streamers were already up.

Steven sighed. Why was time crawling along like a Seviper!?

After about ten minutes, the first guest finally started coming. They were basically family friends, though a few high-ranked Pokemon trainers were also invited. Among those was Lance, Champion of Johto. Steven had known Lance since he was practically baby, because he was one of his dad's best friends.

After accepting a few gifts, [Some Pokemon books, a Pokemon game for his laptop, and a new Legendary Pokemon shirt], Steven started bugging his dad for the cake. His father finally agreed, and cut the cake.

Even though it looked for all the world like a real Beldum, the cake was actually a black forest on the inside.

Steven gobbled it down in record time, then went upstairs to rest for a while. Unfortunately, this ended up in him instantly falling asleep.

***

'Steven, do you go to sleep at every opportunity?!' Natalie shouted outside Steven's door.

Steven sleepily walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled sheepishly at his mother. 'What time is it?'

Natalie looked at her watch. 'Four thirty, and it's past time you were heading for Mauville.

Steven grimaced. He had almost forgotten about his promise. Ah well, his prize was a present, so he might as well keep it.

Stepping out of his room, Steven headed downstairs. 'Hi.' He said to his father, 'I just felt so tired…'

Richard smiled. 'It's OK. You ready to go?'

Steven nodded and opened the front door. A blast of warm air hit him, coming from Lilycove. He turned to Richard, who was wearing a black Pokemon backpack. 'So, we're flying on Skarmory?' he asked his father.

Richard nodded, and threw a Poke Ball. A metal bird appeared, his wings streaked with crimson. Skarmory opened his mouth, and let loose an earsplitting screech.

Richard winced. 'OK, about all of Mosdeep should've heard that. If they didn't, they're all deaf!' he announced. Steven grinned, and hopped onto Skarmory.

Richard followed him, and the two took off. 

It took about twenty minutes to reach Lilycove, and another fifteen to get to Mauville. From there, the Day Care was a five-minute walk away.

So, forty minutes later, Steven and Richard were standing outside the building marked 'Day Care.'

Richard approached the door, and knocked.

'Come in,' a voice from inside called.

Steven opened the door, and followed his father into the day care center.

The lady behind the counter smiled. 'Ah, yes, Richard. Come to pick up your eggs, I believe?' she asked.

Steven looked in surprise. Eggs? Richard had been raising Pokemon eggs?

Richard nodded. 'Yep, one egg for each of us!' he remarked.

'Hold on, I'll bring them right in…' the lady said, disappearing.

Steven looked around the small room, then grew bored and walked into the afternoon sun. Looking with interest at all the different Pokemon behind the fences of the Day Care, he wondered what Pokemon were in the eggs, and what his present would be.

'Steven, come help me with these eggs, will ya?' Richard's voice came from inside.

Steven entered the building, and gasped. The two eggs his father was looking at were completely silver, with only a touch of red here and there. He instantly knew they came from Steel Pokemon.

Richard smiled at him. 'Here, put them into these bags, but be careful!' 

Steven sighed. He could handle an egg. Usually.

Putting the metallic egg into the bag, he followed his father outside.

Richard was already mounting Skarmory, and putting his bag in a special place on his wing feathers.

Steven followed suit, and, just as he was about to board Skarmory, Richard hopped down. He took off the backpack, and handed it to Steven. 'And here is your final birthday present!' 

Steven took the backpack, and opened it. Inside were a few devices plus…

To be continued… 

Mwahahahahahahah!

Well, this cliffie doesn't really matter, since I'm posting the first two chapters together, but please appreciate my evilness! 

Anyway, this chapter is being posted at the same time as: Soul of Dragons Chapter 5, A World of Questions Chapter 6, and The Story of Steven Chapters One and Two. A quadruple update!

Well, see ya!


	2. Chapter Two

Hello, peepos!

Hope ya all liked the last chapter!

I bet you can all guess what is in the backpack…If you can't, then you simply have never read a Poke fic before…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, blah, blah, blah. Happy? Oh, I _do_ own Natalie and Richard Avatar, and the Steel Ball. So there! : P

By the way, my description of Steven is purely from Poke Sapphire and Ruby. I know that he has long hair, but for now his hair is short. So, don't sue me if he looks different. Anyway,

Onto the story!

The Story of Steven 

By opaltiger

Chapter Two 

Steven took the silvery sphere from the backpack, and looked it over. It was all silver, apart from a black band running down the middle. He instantly recognized it as a Steel Ball.

Steven looked at his father excitedly. Richard grinned. 'Just a little surprise Lance and I had for you… Go on, open it!'

Steven threw the ball, and a Pokemon appeared. It was silver, sort of like half a cylinder with a kind of eye protruding from one end. Beldum. Steven looked his new Pokemon over, and grinned as he spotted the black stripes on one side. A coloured Beldum!

'Look at what else is in the pack…' Richard prompted.

Steven took his gaze away from Beldum, and examined the rest of the contents. The three devices were a PokeDex, the Pokemon encyclopedia, a PokeNav, which was a sort of hand-held trainers computer, and a cell phone. Besides them there were also five Poke Balls, three potions, and a set of special metal clasps designed to hold three Poke Balls each.

Steven looked at his father. 'I know Beldum is my favourite and all, but isn't its only attack Take Down? How am I supposed to train my Pokemon if it keeps hurting itself?' he asked.

'He, not it,' Richard corrected. 'But you're right. And that's where Lance comes in.' He pointed to one of the other Poke Balls.

Curiously, Steven picked up, and dropped it. To his surprise, a black and silver Pokemon appeared, with big blue eyes peeking out from its metal armour. 'An Aron?'

Richard nodded. 'You'll be able to substitute Aron for Beldum, so they both get experience. That way, your Beldum can evolve on Lv. 20, and learn more attacks,' he explained. 

Steven grinned, barely containing his happiness. The day he finally became a Pokemon trainer!

His father handed him a wallet. 'Here, so you don't go broke one your first day.'

Steven checked its contents, and discovered p15000. 'Thanks!' Steven exclaimed, excited.

'Now I think we should head home, so we can pack. Then, I'll drop you of in Littleroot Town, where you can register. Sound good?'

Steven nodded, and mounted Skarmory, then recalled his two new Pokemon. Putting their Poke Balls into the bag, he clung onto Skarmory, and they took off.

Forty minutes later, Steven was once again standing at the front door of his house. Rushing inside, he quickly went upstairs and packed his stuff, namely some clothes, his laptop (and new game), three Potions, three Antidotes, a Burn Heal, and two Awakenings. Clipping his Ball holders onto his sleeves (a weird place, but who cares), he attached the Poke Ball and Steel Ball. Running downstairs, he took some food from the kitchen stuffed it in his pack, and left it lying near the door. He had decided to spend the night at home, then he would get a quick start in the morning. At FOUR THIRTY!!! Well, at least his father would be taking him…

Steven went up to his bedroom, and brushed his teeth. Getting into his pajamas, he got under the covers and turned off the light. He tossed in his bed for some time, excited, and when sleep finally came, his dreams were full of victory.

***

BZZZZT! was the usual alarm clock's ring. This one wasn't much different.

Steven turned, and slapped the alarm's off button, then sat up. Checking his watch, it was exactly four thirty. Groggily, he got up and stumbled downstairs. His father was already preparing breakfast. 'When did you get up, midnight?' Steven asked.

His father smiled. 'Three, actually.'

Steven had never figured out how people got up before eight. It was one of the mysteries of life. Putting some bacon and eggs on a plate, he ate in silence. When he finished, it was already five. Going outside, he saw his father standing next to Skarmory. Still groggy, he hopped on behind him, and held on.

The ocean beneath him, he looked up, then felt himself falling, falling…

'Steven? Steven, we've arrived.'

Steven opened his eyes, and figured he had fallen asleep.

Looking around, he saw they had arrived in Littleroot Town, the town where Professor Birch, a Pokemon expert, resided. Checking his watch, he found it was now five thirty. Steven looked to his father. 'Now, where's this lab of yours?' he asked.

His father smiled. 'Just over there.' He pointed to a large, white house, and started towards it.

'Hey, I was only joking. Do you really expect him to be up at five thirty on a Sunday?' Steven asked.

Richard sighed. 'I suppose you're right, at that,' he said. With that, he headed for the Pokemon Center.

Steven followed, and entered the brightly lit foyer. Sitting down on one of the couches, he went to sleep yet again.

'Steven?' Richard asked.

Once again, Steven opened his eyes to the sight of his father looking at him.

'What, I'm tired!' Steven said.

'Steven, it's nine o'clock.'

'What!' Steven checked his watch; it was true. Getting up, he collected his things, and left the Center. It was a sunny morning, and the air was warm.

He reached the lab in five minutes, and walked up to the double doors. He rang the bell, and waited. Curiously, a black Charmeleom answered. 'Char, Char?' he asked.

'Umm, I'm here to get a trainer's license…' Steven said slightly uncertain.

'Char,' said the Pokemon, nodding.

Steven followed the fire lizard into the lab, where a tall, middle-aged man with slightly orange hair met him. 'I presume you're here for a trainer's license?' the Professor asked.

'Uh, yes,' Steven answered.

Birch smiled. 'Do you already have a PokeDex?' he asked. Steven nodded. 'Right, I'll need that, and your name.'

Steven handed his PokeDex over. 'My name is Steven Avatar.'

Birch looked surprised. 'Avatar? As in Richard Avatar, the Pokemon Champion?'

Steven nodded. 'Yeah, he's my father.'

Birch took Steven's PokeDex to a machine, and put it in. A soft ping was heard, and the Professor took the Pokemon encyclopedia back out. 'Here,' he said. 'You are now registered as a Pokemon trainer.' 

Steven thanked him, and left the lab.

Outside his dad was waiting. 'So, you're going back to Mossdeep now?' Steven asked.

Richard nodded. 'Take care of yourself. See you soon, hopefully!' And with that, he hopped onto Skarmory and flew away.

Steven was a bit sad, but he turned to the entrance of Route 101 with hope in his heart. His journey was about to begin!

***

Yay! A proper cliffie Hurrah!

Now, I know Littleroot doesn't have a Pokemon Center, but that's just dumb. So bear with me, OK? Well, see you all next time! (Well, not exactly see, but you get my point)


End file.
